The Fox Cloak
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: When Naruto turns 6 the villagers once again try and kill him. Kami becomes furious and sends Shinigami and Minato after him. They rescue him and Shinigami gives a gift to Ino. Naruto is trained in the Other World and at 13 he returns, ready to kick ass.
1. Prologue

Naruto smiled at the blonde girl sitting next to him, he liked her, and she was kind to him.

"How has your day been Naruto-kun?" the girl asked smiling.

"It's been ok, Ino-chan, un eventful." See, today was Naruto's birthday, and every one of his Birthday's begins and ends with the village trying to kill him.

"Here." Ino pulled a package out of her bag, and handed it to Naruto, "Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Naruto took it and opened it.

"A Fox?" Naruto looked at the little red plush toy.

"Your whiskers and eyes remind me of a small red fox that wandered into my back yard one day…" Ino smiled. "So... you a fox." Naruto smiled.

"Im your Fox, Ino-chan." Naruto smiled and hugged her, holding the toy still. He was six today, and this was the first year he had ever gotten a gift, or had a friend, if you didn't count the Ramen Shop keeper's as friends.

'It's the fox! No Hes going to eat Lady Yamanaka!" Naruto pulled out of the hug, and smiled sadly,

"You better go; they'll hurt you to…" Someone from the Uchiha clan must have been there because fireballs had flown from the approaching crowd and they grazed the six year olds face, making him cry out on pain.

'Run Naruto-kun!" Ino cried out, she hated seeing her friend in pain. The boy turned and ran away, closely followed by the villagers. He tripped about halfway to the safety of his empty house, and curled in a ball around his fox until he was out cold from the beatings of the villagers.

Meanwhile, in the other World there was a scream of outrage,

"MINATO! SHINIGAMI!"

"think she saw it too?" a blonde man asked a taller man who had black hair and a veil over his face,

"Why else would she be screaming like that? Kami doesn't get ruthless over small thinks like me, Minato."

'of course Shinigami." Minato muttered. They kneeled in front of a woman, who had long straight red hair, and spark green eyes,

'Get your ASSES DOWN THERE AND SAVE HIM!" Kami shrieked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Minato vanished in a swirl of yellow smoke.

"This will be enjoyable" Shinigami drawled as he finished in a crack of black lightning.

The villagers were grinning, a woman with red hair was crouched over the still form, a Kunai directed towards his heart, a Teary eyes Ino watching and screaming,

'No miss Haruno! NO!" Ino screamed loudly as the Kunai dived. But, just before it sank into the boy's heart, there was a boom and a crack of lightning, and a tall man with black hair and a veil hiding his marred face appeared, and bent over to pick up Naruto.

"You will all pay for the sin you have committed against this boy, you will all burn in the deepest fires of my home." He growled. Ino ran over and looked up at the tall man,

"M-Mr.?" the little girl started, there was a scream of her name, her mother knew the Shinigami would kill her daughter, but the man just looked down,

"Yes child?"

"A-Are you going to take care of Naruto-kun?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, is he a friend of yours?" Shinigami asked.

"He is my fox…" Ino whispered and blushed. Shinigami's eyebrows raised, Her Fox?

"Tell you what girl; I will make him strong enough to protect you, and your home. When he comes back, you can have your Fox back. And here is a gift." Shinigami was grateful to this girl for taking care of Naruto up until now, so he placed his hand on Ino's head, and the hand glowed black, and she winced a little, "Now, you can speak to animals, including foxes, and you have a special fire Kekkai Genkai. Can you make sure you know how to use both of my gifts before Naruto returns to the Leaf Shinobi village here on earth?" Shinigami asked.

"y-Yes sir! Thank you." Even as a little girl she knew who this was, and how good it was to have a Kekkai Genkai.

"Good." Shinigami then disappeared, and erased all trace of memory of the incedent exept that the Fox boy had been taken, and made Ino think she had developed a strange kekkai Genkai, and could understand her pet cat.

During that Time, Minato nearly gave the old Hokage a heart attack…

"YOU PROMISED SARUTOBI!" Minato bellowed.

"M-Minato! I can't control them!"

"If you can't, well, already happened, but Shinigami has taken Naruto, and he will train under Yami, Shinigami, and myself. You fuckers are too incompetent." He snapped and vanished.


	2. Return

Minato smiled at Naruto, it was his last day with his son and he would use it well.

"Naruto-Musoko, it is sadly time for you to return to the Shinobi world." Minato sighed.

"Dad? Why do I have to go?" Naruto was messing with his stuffed fox, his oceanic blue eyes almost hurt. 'The villagers will hurt me again." It had been six years, but Naruto had never gotten over his fear that the Konah Villagers would kill him if he ever went back.

"You're a Shinobi now, Naruto. They are just civilians, and you are a Jinjurriki, they can't hurt you." Minato smiled, 'And Kurama will help you as well." Naruto sighed.

"And im sure… Ino has forgotten me…" Naruto looked away. So that's why the young Jinjurriki didn't want to go back.

"Well, don't you want to take my place as Hokage?" Minato asked.

'Yes! Of course!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can't do it from here can you?" Minato teased.

"Heh, guess not." Naruto smiled up at his father and put a hand to the back of his head.

'Shinigami and I have going away gifts for you, Naruto." Minato smiled and stood waiting for his son to follow. Naruto stood and followed his father out of the house, Shinigami was waiting outside.

"Its time, Minato, say goodbye." Shinigami said. Minato smiled ruefully at Shinigami, the pulled a package out of nowhere.

"Here, Naruto. This is for you. Wear it though, always, if you don't wear it kind of defeats the porpous of the design." Naruto took the gift and opened it. It was a long white coat with a high collar, and red flames around the hem and sleeves, there was a red fox crest on his back.

"Thanks dad!" Naruto smiled and put it on, then hugged his dad.

"Come here boy, I have a gift too." Shinigami stated. Naruto obediently kneeled before the demonic entity. Shinigami place a hand on Naruto's head, "No human has ever proven them selves to receive this gift. The Raven's Eyes." Naruto screamed in pain as Shinigami pushed a wave of his Chakra into the boy. Naruto fell backwards, clutching his eyes as he felt as if they would implode. He didn't even notice he had passed out until he hared Kurama's voice telling him he had to wake up. He groggily opened his eyes, and looked around. The light was dim, the sun had almost set. There was grayish tinge to everything, and he could understand the birds. They spoke of territories and mates. Trivial things.

"What… Happened?" Naruto mumbled, and put his hand to his face, and grew a panicked expression as he felt slick blood running down from his eyes.

"You have been given, the Raven's Eye. It allows you to communicate with birds, and track the movement of others aswell as mirror and track the Chakra of others." Shinigami explained, "It is activated right now. Call forth a raven" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "With your Chakra..." Shinigami told him. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard a flutter and a small weight on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked into the blue eyes of a large raven

"Hello, I am Zukin." The raven squawked. "You have the Gift; I will be your Nin-bird." Naruto's eyes widened,

"How can you tell I have the Raven's Eye?"

"Look in the water, Naru-kun." The Raven chirped and flapped his wings softly. Naruto obeyed and walked over and looked in the still pool near the edge of the clearing. He jumped back. His eyes were no longer blue, but black with blue tomoe, and red outline of the iris. He looked at Shinigami, hi eyes wide.

"Yes, you can deactivate it after you and Zukin have bonded." Shinigami said.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Like what I did, except you need to give him thirty percent of your charka." Naruto nodded and placed a hand on the birds head, and expelled his charka. The bird made a strange sound, and its eyes turned red. Shinigami nodded, and Naruto's headache faded as the Raven Eye was deactivated. Shinigami ripped a hole open,

'Goodbye, Naruto." Shinigami and Minato said together, and Naruto was shoved through the hole, Zukin squawked and clung to his shirt as he fell, his eyes watching as his father sad face faded away from his sight.


	3. Monster

Naruto groaned and opened his cerulean blue eyes, wincing from the sunlight filtering through the trees. Zukin was perched on a tree above him staring down at Naruto with beady red eyes.

"Naruto, there are Konah Nin a few feet away from you, run!" Naruto made to get up, but the snow white and crimson edged coat was way too obvious, and a net was thrown over him.

"Hey! I was born in Konah! Believe it, I'm the Fourth Hokage's son damn it!" Naruto screeched. Zukin darted downward and landed on Naruto through the net as the Nin walked forward menacingly,

"It's the Demon Fox. I thought he was dead." One growled.

"Well let's kill him now." Another said. Zukin squawked and flew at one's face clawing at its eyes and Naruto ripped through the net with a special Kunai.

"No Zukin, if we want to be reaccepted into the Village, we can NOT hurt their patrol nin!"

"N-Naruto! Your alive!" a familiar voice sounded behind Naruto, and Anko leaped forward and hugged Naruto. 'I can't believe it! We all thought you were dead… but Ino… Ino knew something." Anko's eyes streamed tears onto Naruto's cloak. 'Wow… your so tall! You guys should be ashamed of your selves, attacking a thirteen year old boy! One of Konah's decent even!" Anko growled savagely at the other Nin and lead the way back to the village. Naruto snickered and put his arm out for Zukin.

"That lady is scary, Naruto-sama." Zukin squawked.

"She is, but she is also like my big sister." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto? Who are you talking to?" Anko turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Oh, Anko-nii-Chan, meet Zukin, my Nin-bird." Naruto held out his arm, the large raven jumped into the air, and landed on Ankos shoulder and affectionately nipped her ear.

"Nin-bird? I've heard of Nin-dog… but Bird? What can a bird do?" Anko seemed uncertain. Naruto smiled and activated his Raven's eye, startling Anko, "What the hell?"

"It's called the Raven's Eye. A Genjustu Dojustu, but it is not a Keikai Genkai, until now. It was a gift from Shinigami." Naruto scowled, "A painful one at that."

"I suspect. So what does it do?" Anko asked.

"I can speak to birds. And I have very good Genjustu by default, not that I can't improve, and, I can track chakra… yours is very thick on your right shoulder… dark too." Naruto looked puzzled.

'What about the dumb bird?" Anko snapped. Naruto lifted a single eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, like Nin dog he can help me in fighting." Naruto murmured. Zukin landed on his shoulder,

"Make the eagle hand sign, and say "Black Eagle No Justu"" Zukin told him, and Naruto did as he was told, and Zukin expanded to the size of a horse.

"Well. That's… wow." Anko was obviously impressed, "Can we ride him into the village?"

"Yeah." Naruto jumped onto Zukins back, "I suggest you sit behind me." Naruto smirked and Anko as she nestled into the feathers of the gigantic bird.

"Hokage-sama… something is going to happen… I'm sure of it!" the blonde haired blue eyes academy student squealed.

"Calm Miss. Yamanaka. Why are you so positive today is an important day, aside from the ninja graduation?" Sarutobi massaged his temples. This girl had been bothering him for a week.

"I can just… tell." She said this as a collective scream rose in the center of the village. "I told you!" she yelled and leaped out the window towards the sound.

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow and snickered as the villagers screamed over his horse sized bird. He jumped off the birds head and laded lightly on the ground, and made a hand sign, and the bird shrank to a normal raven and landed on Naruto's shoulder. He saw a flash of blonde, then was almost knocked over as a weight slammed into his chest, a sound coming with it,

"Naruto-kun!"

"Oof—Ino-Chan?" Naruto grunted. Pupil less blue eyes looked up at him.

"I missed you Naruto-kun, I knew they were wrong, you didn't die! I could tell." Ino smiled up t him.

"I missed you too, Ino-chan." Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"What a sweet reunion, but, this kid is n intruder, and will be treated as so." A ninja growled.

"This boy was born a Konah citizen and ninja student, and is still to this day!" A voice called out.

"Hokage sama!" the ninja that threatened Naruto quickly bowed, while Naruto smiled.

"Hey old-man-Hokage, how are you?" Naruto called.

"I am fine, Naruto. You are missing the examination for gennin ninja. You and Miss Ino should hurry."

"Yes Hokage sama." Ino and Naruto said in unison. Sarutobi chuckled softly, one day; Naruto would make a great Hkage, maybe as good as his father.

"Were here Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the exam room.

"N-Naruto..?" The sensei's eyes widened, his jaw flopping open.

"Yeah, duh, you think I'd miss a gennin test? Puhleeze." Naruto snickered as he and Ino sat down next to a black haired boy known as Sauske Uchiha.

"Ino pig!" a pink haired girl screeched, "You stole my spot next to Sauske-kun!"

"Please Sakura, I'm not, and never was into the Uchiha Prodigy." Ino spat the word 'prodigy' like venom, "He's to into himself to realize you even like him, Sakura. To into himself to realize, that you're a pretty girl, prettier than him. That's why I kept my hopes up that my Naruto-kun would come back! And my hope came true!" Ino snuggled against Naruto's arm and smiled, "My foxie boy" Naruto smiled and blushed.

"Of course I came back for you Ino-chan." Naruto smiled then sent a cold hateful glare and Sakura, "You should be ashamed of yourself, to let a boy come between you and friend." His voice was a dark growl and he let his eyes fade to the red ones of Karuma, and smirked at Sakura's squeak of terror. Yes, Naruto had the power over the nine tailed fox.

"You stupid demon fox!" Sakura hissed, "Ino shouldn't be that close to you! You're a monster and my mum told me all about what you are!"

"Shut up, your very annoying." The silent boy next to Naruto and Ino spoke up, "He is smarter than you, and you're jealous. Go, away." Sauske shot a glare at Sakura who whimpered and sat down next to a heavy set boy with swirls on his cheeks, and another boy who was fast asleep next to him.

"Well, now that that's over, let's start with the first section, the test."


	4. Gennin Test prt 1

Naruto sighed. The gennin test was much too simple, twenty simple questions on ninja law and conduct. He was the first finished.

Sakura was well into the test, question four to be exact. Her eyes flashed up a second seeing a blonde red and white movement, her eyes met the smug cerulean of Naruto. She scoffed, the baka must have guessed at every question. He smiled and sat back down by Ino, waiting patiently for ever one to finish. Sakura stifled a disdainful snort, and returned to her quiz.

"Alright top scores are:" Iruka began, "Male first, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Naara Shikamaru. Female were Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata." Iruka looked up to see surprise evident on Sasuke's face, and bewildered anger on Sakura's.

"No way had that baka beaten Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura shut up." Sasuke growled.

"He cheated!" Sakura screeched, up until a shuriken flew by and cut her cheek, her startled emerald eyes met a pair of furious obsidian filled with loathing.

"I said, shut up bimbo." Sakura whimpered and sat down.

"Well congrats, now I turn you over to Mizuki for the Taijustu test. Then you will return here with the Hokage and me for Ninjustu." Iruka dismissed his students. Ino squealed and jumped on Naruto,

"We did it Naru-kun!"

"What exactly did you do?" the chunky boy with red swirls on his cheeks asked.

"Ino-hime and I have always wanted to be rookie of the year. We're not quite there, but were close, I have faith that my hime can make top female rookie." Naruto smiled at the boy, his words were kind enough, but his hand looped possessively around the violet clad soon to be Kunochi. An understanding dawned on the boy's face, the message from the Kyuubi's vessel was clear: she's mine.

"Choji…. I thought your mum put you on a diet?" Ino growled cautiously to keep the taboo word out of her sentence.

"Of course she should, he too fa-" a boy with spiky hair and a doggish appearance walked in on the scene, Ino snap kicked him in the face to shut him up,

"Shut it Kiba-baka!" she snarled savagely. Choji was her friend she didn't like people making fun of her friends.

"What did he almost say?" Choji growled his face darkening.

"Oh, oh nothing Choji, What kind of chips are those?" she smiled gesturing the green bag in his hand. Naruto looked on bewildered as Kiba twitched on the floor.

"The taboo for Choji, F-A-T never calls him that."

"Since it seems Miss Yamanaka and Inuzuka-san, seems you have volunteered for match one." A man with silver hair said. Ino cracked her knuckles and Kiba whimpered,

"With pleasure, Mizuki sensei." The two gennin would be's stepped into the ring and began sparing. Naruto smiled and watched as the Yamanaka Heiress fought graceful spins and lunges as she hit Kiba open palmed... Kiba used his powerful headstrong Inuzuka style, he landed a single punch on Ino's chest; Ino used his new opening and slammed her hands into his chest adding plenty of momentum and chakra, he flew well out of the rammed into a tree behind him. His tiny dog yelped and followed him sniffing him as he stood.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka, though both of you have passed."

"She's good, - Eep!" Zukin squawked as a Kunai flew at him. The large black red eyed raven flew up and hovered above Naruto. Naruto let a small feral growl erupt form is throat as he activated the Karasugan (Raven Eye) glaring at where the kunai came from, sure he was being attacked. His black tomoe'd sapphire violet eyes met a pair of obsidian.

"What-!" Sasuke cut himself off as he saw Naruto's eyes.

"Before you accuse me, Uchiha, it is not the Sharingan. It is a different do-Justu. The Karasugan, It resembles the Sharingan because it had similar effects… with the added benefits of a Byakugan type of power. And you ever attack my nin-raven again, Uchiha. And you will have a reason to be angry."

"Itachi is the only raven user." Sasuke growled readying another kunai.

"Stop, Sasuke, he's telling the truth. The Karasugan is a long lost do-Justu. It hasn't been seen in a very long time." Mizuki stepped in. the Uchiha heir grumbled then sheathed the Kunai and sat under a tree. Naruto deactivated the raven's eye and looked up,

"I think your safe now, Zukin." He smiled at his nin-raven. Said raven croaked indignantly,

"What a stupid child I doubt he realizes that the raven is Shinigami-sama's choice creature.

"No, I don't think many do. Either that or they might mistake you for a crow." Naruto smiled and patted his large black bird on the head.

"Bah. Crows are stupid foul creatures." Zukin croaked.

"Hey nice crow," A boy walked forward. He was wearing green spandex and had extremely large eye brows. Zukin's feathers puffed up then he attacked the boy, talons extended,

"Zukin! Damn bird! Knock it off!" Naruto growled and tried to pull the bird off the boy. Said bird had his beak clamped on the boy's nose.

"daah! Ged it off be!" the boy yelled flapping his arms. Naruto's eyes flashed with the tomoe'd blue eyes and growled out,

"Drop, Zukin." The raven obeyed and let go of the boys nose, and fluttered back to his master.

"Dah what dah heck is dat ding?" The boy whined rubbing his bloody nose.

"He's a Nin-Rave… he doesn't like crows, and dislikes being mistaken for one even more. Here ill heal that for you. I'm no the best healer, but I can make it stop bleeding." Naruto offered as a peace offering.

"danks. Ad sorry Raven-kud." The green clad boy apologized.

"At least he has the manners to apologize" said raven sniffed. All the boy heard was a croak.

"Wad he say?"

"He's glad you apologized, now sit still." Natruto snapped and leaned in to take in the damage. He siged and a black glow surrounded his hand. Many might shrink away, but this chakra didn't look as sinister as it should.

"ee! He's evil! His chakra is black!" a pink haired girl squealed, and was consequentially knocked out of the ring by a sturdy shove of a certain chubby boy.

"Actually bimbo, it's my healing chakra. Only this color because I share chakra source with a raven. So snap your trap." Naruto growled while he healed the boy's broken nose and cuts. Said strong boy blushed at the close contact of the Raven Master.

"Thanks." The green clad boy smiled at Naruto, "your flames of youth are strong." Said with a little less gusto than his overly obnoxious sensei.

"hum thanks…" Naruto trailed off sweat-dropping at his lack of name.

"Rock Lee. I would very highly enjoy a spar with you, Kitsune-kun."

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened, how on earth did this "rock Lee" know of the Kyuubi?"

"I just thought your whiskers made you kind of look like a fox." He answered the un asked question.

"Oh. My name is Naruto Nimikaze." Naruto supplied with a name.

"Ok. My team is watching the gennin tests, we graduated last year, but we enjoy watching the semester tests." Rock Lee smiled and walked over to where a girl with panda buns and a boy wearing white with the byakugan sat.

"Interesting Boy, Naruto-sama." Zukin mumbled out.

"Sakura haruno has lost but still passes, last is Sasuke uchiha vs Naruto Namikaze." Mizuki called. Naruto's eyes lit up, and Zukin croaked out

"Yes! A chance to get the boy back!"

Sasuke was watching the Bird and his master and Naruto seemed to get in an argument with it-

"No you cant."

"Caw!"

"No."

"Caw!"

"I said No."

Caw!"

"It's a Taijustu match, so no."

"Caw, Caw?"

"Just… stay Zukin."

Naruto sighed and turned to the confused raven haired uchiha.

"Begin." Mizuki commanded.

"Your going down, Raven boy." Sasuke hissed.

"That's Fox boy to you." Naruto grinned and took off his jacket, dropping it with a thump to the ground. Underneath the crimson stained white garment he wore a tight mesh sleeveless shirt, mesh wrist sleeves with plated gloves and plain black nin pants and sandals, with mesh ankle sleeves. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto darted forward, and with a fluid kick to the side of his head, sent the raven haired boy to the ground. Zukin cawed his cheers as he sat on Ino's shoulder. Rock Lee sat with his two team-mates watching the sun looked boy with intense concentration. He had a very complex beautiful form, it was fluid, an arc, strike, fall back, all in one motion. Very soon, the two boys fell back gasping for air. The Uchiha's Taijustu was no match for Naruto's strange fluid moves. Naruto stood and took one more dive at Sasuke, and his foot met Sasuke's chest solidly, sending said Uchiha into a tree close to the arena.

"He cheated!" Sakura's banshee shriek deafened Naruto.

"Now, how can I cheat in hand to hand combat bimbo?" Naruto growled.

"Uh… hum... OH! You have weights in your cloak!" She screamed and attempted to pick up his cloak, failing miserably.

"Oh, quiet you." Naruto growled, and pushed her away from his cloak, easily lifting it with one hand, and slinging it over his almost bare shoulder. Some girls formerly Uchiha fan-Girls swooned seeing his biceps flex under the weight of the garment, though there was at least one boy in there swooning, the raven left Ino's shoulder and landed on his master's as said Kitsune walked over to The crumpled heap that was Sasuke, and held out his hand, the dark healing mater coating his hand as a good gesture, Sasuke begrudgingly took said hand, and as the healing Chakra shot into his veins all of the bruise faded, but not really any of the scratches.

"I guess... I can accept you as an equal. Not many can say they beat an Uchiha… twice." Sasuke actually smiled, the flinched as Ino squealed and jumped on Naruto, her arms locked around his neck,

"I know! My foxy is SOOO cool!" Sasuke smiled at Naruto, his new friend, happy also that there were a few less fan girls to dodge.


	5. Test prt 2

I know I haven't updated this much, but a whole lot of people have read this, so I'll put the message here: If I don't get much on my favorite stories (Gaara's Monster; The Kitsune Twins; The Pup and the Puppet master; etc.) then I may stop writing in all. Also, if there are any Warriors fans here, check out my other ACC Willowfrost of Windclan =)

* * *

The class went back inside, Naruto slipping the cloak back on. Lee and his team-mates went back to their own training grounds as the gennins went to complete their tests.

"Shino Aubrame" Iruka called the first name, a boy with spiky hair and sunglasses and a mad-scientist type of jacket stood and went 9into the room. Time passed slowly, all the waiting participants talking without any drive, some nervous about this last test.

"So... Naru-kun… where have you been?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

"Well, if I tell you cannot tell anyone Ino-hime." Naruto smiled at her.

"As IF." Ino smirked.

"Well I've been in basically another world. I've been within the realm of kami. Training with Shinigami and my Father." Ino's eyes widened at his words.

"What the HELL kind of Taijustu do you use!' a dog like face poked into their conversation.

"Oh bugger off Kiba." Ino growled.

"I will if you tell me where you learned your fighting style, Naruto." Kiba sat down on the desk, un-moveable.

"I learned it from the reaper him-self." Naruto growled out, spiking his KI. He activated his Karasugan, and stared at the boy; said boy squealed and fell off the desk. Naruto began laughing.

"Alright... Yeah that was funny, but really, why taught you?" Kiba tipped his head asking.

"I was being completely serious." Naruto said calmly. "It is a creation of the Shinigami; it's called the Fox Claw."

"Alight… well can you teach it to me?" Kiba tipped his head.

"If you weren't an Inuzuka I could." Naruto frowned.

"What!? What do you have against us?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just fighting with a wolf like dog that yours will become, force is a lot better to fight with than fluid. Fighting with a bird makes my style match with Zukins."

"Ok. That makes sense."

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru."

"Oh, that's me; I'll see you around Naruto, Ino."

"Alright, Kiba." Ino and Naruto smiled in unison. Naruto started talking with Ino again as Kiba walked away. They spoke about random stuff.

"Naruto Namikaze." Iruka called.

"Alright, good luck my hime." Naruto stood and walked out of the classroom. Iruka smiled at the shortish blonde.

"I'm glad your back Naruto-kun." Iruka smiled.

"I am too. I've missed Ino." He smiled coolly at the Chunnin sensei and walked into the room where an anbu with a cat mask was preforming a wood justu to fix the wooden walls. Kiba must have some destructive nin-justu.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun." The Hokage smiled at his predecessor's son.

"Thanks Hokage-jii."

"Alright then Naruto, Elemental Affinity?"

"Lightning and Wind."

"Justu for either?" the Hokage looked up in surprise.

"I have Rasengan for wind, and Byakurai and Kokurai for lightning." Naruto replied with a completely straight face. The Hokage's eyes were wide and he coughed and frowned.

"Alright then prove it." Naruto smirked, ready to oblige. He made a shadow clone, and held out his hand while Naruto pooled some chakra in his hand, the other Naruto molded it, and then Naruto drove the ball of whirling green wind chakra into his clone, dispelling it on contact.

"I know it's not perfect, and I'm still trying to figure out why it's green. And how to do it without the clone. It's getting there though. Now, here's Byakurai." Naruto barley paused as the sound of buzzing filled the air, and white lightning swirled around him, centering mainly at his palm in a whirl of white light. He dispelled it, and started panting and smiled, "That one is my attack, and I'm working on combining it with Kokurai to create Kamishokan- Devine Redemption." He then made another hand sign and lightning the color of a starless sky covered his body with a loud electric buzz, and wings spread behind him, curving around him in flickering light. He dispelled it and fell to his knees panting with a happy grin, "Kokurai would act as protecting and healing me while Byakurai would do major damage."

"W…wows." Iruka's eyes went wide. He knew how Naruto had this chakra store but didn't know he could use it.

"I can't do it too much or else it turns red with the Kyubi and starts hurting me. Kura-Chan doesn't mean to hurt me. It's just that she can't help it."

"Wait, what did you call it?"

"She's not an it." Naruto snarled at the Hokage going from sweet innocent thirteen year old genin to a vicious protective brother, the power behind him immediately fathomable. "She is a being with feelings. She was hypnotized into attacking Konoha. Her name is Kurama, she did more for me than you to ever did!" his last sentence was a growl of contempt. The threat faded when he swayed from chakra loss. He may have been an all-powerful jin-jurriki, but he also was only a kid with barley any control over his chakra.

"I apologize Naruto kun. Iruka, help him outside so that he can get his hi-ate and rest for a while. Then go retrieve Ino yamanaka." Iruka Nodded, but as he turned to the blonde haired genin said sun locked boy passed out. He went thunk against the floor, but the Hokage just smiled and gestured to the Anbu in the corner,

"Bring him outside to the bench and lay him there, get a black banded hi0ate for him please." The Neko nodded,

"Of course Hokage-sama." The Anbu picked up the boy and walked out the back door and laid him on the bench, then went back to the table; a pink haired girl was standing there,

"HA! The baka must have failed." The anbu felt a rush of anger at the girl's contempt.

"Shut up stupid little girl. He passed with more points than even Uchiha Itachi did! He's the strongest genin here for sure." The neko growled, grabbed a black banded hi-ate and walked back to the boy and placed the headband on his chest, and smiled under his mask. He hoped his old comrade would get him on his team, meaning he may at points have a chance to see him on true action.


End file.
